cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Auric Legion
Charter of the Crimson Auric Legion Introduction For too long the gene seed of the Crimson Brigade and New Auric Armada space marine chapters has been diminishing. Much has been lost to mutation and attack. The Adeptus Terra has stepped in and declared that these 2 chapters be re-founded as 1 single chapter. Today I proclaim the founding of the Crimson Auric Legion. It is the 41st millennium and there is only war. The Immortal Emperor of Mankind lays immobile upon the Golden Throne, protecting and guiding mankind against those who wish to see its fall. Today we proclaim that we shall never fall, we shall never fail in our task. We shall wage war in the name of peace; we shall smite the heretic, burn the mutant and purge the unclean from existence. We are the Crimson Auric Legion, we are the Emperor’s angels of death, we are space marines. Guiding Principles of the Crimson Auric Legion. Death Before Dishonour Do Not Doubt The Will Of The Emperor Suffer Not The Heretic To Live We Fight For Peace; We shall Let Our Enemies Have None No-one Is Beyond The Emperor’s Judgement The universe has many horrors yet to throw at us. This is not the end of our struggle. This is just the beginning of our crusade to save Humanity. Be faithful! Be strong! Be vigilant! Attainment of Membership Every servant has his place, no matter how lowly or modest. To know it is his greatest comfort, to excel within it is his greatest solace, and his master’s contentment is his greatest reward. All who show honour are welcome within the protection offered by the Emperor. We shall not judge you by who you are, but for what you have done. If you are involved in conflict we shall smite thy enemies while it is within our power. Else, we shall send a representative to gain a peaceful end through diplomacy. The application process occurs thus 1. Post an application on Crimsonbrigade.co.uk with the following information, *Nation Name; *Ruler Name; *Nation Strength; *Team; *Former alliance; *Are you involved in a conflict? (yes/no); *Please note down any information about your past which may influence your application, Do not try to hide your past, we shall discover all you try to hide and you shall feel our righteous wrath for your lies. 2. A Chaplain will review your application and admit you as a member; you shall change your Alliance Affiliation to Crimson Auric Legion. It is unacceptable and considered heretical to be a member of The Crimson Auric Legion while maintaining membership in another alliance without permission from the Chapter Master. Governmental structure of the Crimson Auric Legion I. The Crimson Council All members have a vote in the Crimson Council; they are responsible for voting upon treaties, declarations of war and peace terms. II. Chapter Leadership 6 space marines shall be chosen to handle the day to day running of the Crimson Auric Legion. They are honour bound to always do what is best for the alliance and not to allow personal grudges to interfere with their duties Chief Librarian – ensures proper organisation is maintained. Master of Sanctity – Watches over and teaches new recruits. Commander of the Arsenal – in charge of all war preparations and training. Commander of the Fleets - Foreign affairs and war preparation. Command of the Watch - Internal affairs. Master of the Forge – in charge of ensuring aid flows efficiently. When a member of chapter leadership steps down a vote will be held to replace that position. III. The Primarch/Chapter Master The Primarch/Chapter Master is the leader of the alliance until they resign, they leave Cybernations for good or are removed by the crimson council. They have full authority over the alliance and can expel members who are considered threats to the alliance’s security and safety (expulsion requires a 75%+ vote from the chapter leadership). Also they are permitted to interfere in the working of any department as they see fit. When the chapter master resigns they are given the title “Guardian of The Crimson Banner” and shall act as an advisor to the current Chapter Master. IV. Triumvirate The triumvirate will be made up of the Chapter Master and 2 other members of the chapter leadership. They will sign treaties and ensure everything within the alliance works as it should. When a member of the triumvirate is inactive the remaining 2 triumvirates can call a vote to replace the remaining member(excluding the chapter master who cannot be removed) or can choose another member of the chapter leadership to replace them. Code of Conduct #Crimson Auric Legion members are forbidden from attacking any other Crimson Auric Legion member. #It is forbidden to attack a non-Crimson Auric Legion member unless proper approval has been given by the military hierarchy. #No member may say anything outside of the Crimson Auric Legion private forums that contradicts or endangers the Crimson Auric Legion or its decisions. #Any member who refuses to follow orders during wartime will face a trial. Upon completion of the trial, their fate will be decided upon, ranging from a fine to perma ZI. Combat Doctrine —Classified— All information regarding this topic has been classified to ensure effective operation during combat, below are the most basic regulations that must be followed, and are thus permitted to be viewable to all. #Raiding of any nation is forbidden, only scavengers and heretics raid. #Always fight with honour above all else. #Death Before Dishonour, do not force your commanding officer to make an example of you. #Do not send insults or other inappropriate messages to your target. We are above them and thus do not have to show our superiority through petty insults, though if you receive them from the enemy it shall only prove how far they are beneath you. #Always listen to the orders of your superiors, if you have a problem with one of your superior’s orders; please contact an officer above their rank. War declarations #War on another Alliance can be declared by the chapter leadership with a 75% +1 favourable vote within the crimson council. #An alliance is considered any group of 2 or more nations under a single AA. #Espionage will not be condoned by The Crimson Auric Legion, unless during a time of war, during which, nation-on-nation is the only form of espionage tolerated, and only when performed on enemy nations. Use of Nuclear Armaments #It is forbidden to use nuclear weapons without first acquiring permission from an officer. #Nuclear first strikes are forbidden except in extreme circumstances. #If you are nuked by a rogue you have permission to counter attack them and them alone with nuclear weapons. #In certain situations limited nuclear strikes against key enemy targets will be authorised, be prepared for counter attacks at all times. Disbandment We can never disband, this cannot be amended. Amendments Any member may propose amendments to the constitution, but they must be approved by a 75% vote in favour by the Crimson Council and must be approved by the Chapter Master. Until the Crimson Auric Legion reaches 50 members or 600k strength the Chapter Master may amend this document as they see fit. Current Treaties *MDoAP with LSF *Protected by The International *PIAT with MERC Category:Crimson Auric Legion